On The Road Again
by KKartter
Summary: Matt convinced Mello to go on a road trip together. But their first night goes a little unexpectedly. Road trip AU ONESHOT; Matt's POV; Rated for language and sexy times; fluffy, lemony goodness


The smooth asphalt burning under the rubber of my tires is one of the greatest sensations to ever experience. The open road with no real destination. Just wind blowing through the rolled down windows. Loud rock music booming through the subs, making the whole car vibrate. Suddenly, silence.

"Mello! I was listening to that."

"Its too loud. I can't even hear myself think."

"This is a _road trip_, Mels. You're not suppose to think at all." I laughed and glanced over in time to see him roll his eyes and resume his gazing out the passenger side window. I sighed. I really shouldn't expect much, I mean, it took a _lot_ of convincing to even get him to agree to coming so I should be grateful he's even here.

"I still don't get what the point of this is." He mumbled and I grinned over at him, taking mostly all my attention off the highway in front of me, or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Because life is short and I've been bored. It's not like we really have anything better to do anyway." He finally looked over and realized I was looking at him and not the road. His eyes grew wide with panic and flicked to the road.

"Jesus, Matt! Pay attention will you?" I just chuckled and went back to focusing on driving. "Its bad enough you made me agree to this stupid trip but I would still like to survive it." He snapped.

"Loosen up, Mels. All I'm saying is we just got outta high school. We should take advantage of this chilling time, you know, before we get jobs and grow up like our bullshit society makes us."

I know he tried hard to suppress it but I could see the small smile on his lips. "You're something else, Matt." I grinned at him.

"Love you too, Mello." He just shook his head, the smile now seeming more forced, before turning back to look out the window and sighed, the smile gone.

Damn. And I thought I had cheered him up.

...

About three and a half hours later, I figured it was about time to stop for gas. Plus, I really had to piss. Mello had passed out sometime shortly after we had last spoke and I figured I should wake him up in case he had to piss too. Or was hungry. He'd probably be needing more chocolate pretty soon.

"Hey, Mello?" I asked softly, after I had pulled up to the pump and leaned over slightly to see his face better. "I stopped for gas, if you wanna get some food or something." He mumbled something and began to turn over towards me, his eyes fluttering open, and immediately found mine. I gulped, even though he looked almost happy to see me, you never knew what sort of mood he would be in right after waking up.

I leaned back in my seat and he sat up, looking out the window, I assumed to get his bearings. "I'm gonna fill'er up. You wanna go in and get anything?" He just nodded, tiredly, grabbed his wallet and climbed out.

We had packed food and stuff, of course, but I knew Mello would get chocolate and some stuff to entertain him.

I got out, immediately lighting a cigarette. One of the conditions to get Mello to agree to come was no smoking in the car. I still did, obviously, when I went as long as I possibly could, he let me have one with all four windows down (they were down all the time anyway) and I chain smoked pretty badly when he was out cold.

I filled the tank and Mello still wasn't out. I got in the car and pulled up to an actual parking spot so I wasn't blocking the pumps and went inside. I paid for the gas and bought more cigs and saw Mello picking out some stuff.

As I walked past him to go to the restroom (which I assumed he'd already visited with how long he was taking) I jokingly winked at him and he just glared and looked back down at the stuff he had been previously. I did, however, see a faint pink dust on his cheeks before they were out of sight. He was probably just embarrassed to be seen with me. I laughed to myself as I entered to restroom.

As I left the store, I saw Mello standing by the car, stretching. He probably already put his bag in the car. I lit up one more smoke and checked my phone for the time. _8:27pm_. "We can probably drive another two hours before we look for a hotel to crash for the night." I said. Mello nodded, turning his body away from me in a stretch and the bent forward to touch his toes. I smirked, looking at his ass in the dark jeans he was wearing. "Nice bum, where ya from?" I grinned as he stood up, fast.

"Shut up and lets go, asshole." He got into the car, blushing. I just chuckled, stomping out my cig and following suit.

After a little time of driving in silence, I finally spoke up. "This isn't really _that_ bad, is it? I mean, I get that you don't like the humidity or being stuck in the car for hours at a time but is being here really that bad?"

"No." He answered almost immediately. "I just like messing with you." I laughed but I could tell there was still something he didn't say.

"C'mon, is being stuck with me so bad?" I asked, smirking at him.

"No, you're amusing enough that I don't mind it." Now he was the one smirking. I glared over at him.

"You're impossible!"

"Actually, I'm quite possible. The fact that you're hopelessly arguing with me is some proof of that." He rebutted.

"Smartass." He smirked.

...

"I'm _not_ sleeping in this shithole. C'mon, Matt, there has to be a better option, even in this small town." Mello said, staring scrutinizingly at the hotel I stopped at. Sighing, I pulled out my phone and, using the GPS in it, looked up hotels in the area.

"The best we're gonna get is a two star about three miles from here." He nodded, snapping off a chunk of chocolate.

"Sounds better than this place." He said with distaste. "It's probably bedbug and STD infested." I chucked and Mello looked over at me with a small smile. "I'm right and you know it." He said.

We pulled up to the aforementioned two star hotel. It wasn't anything amazing but it was definitely significantly better than the other one we stopped at. I parked the car and we got out to go inside and get our room. It was 10:34pm.

"Two singles, please." I said politely to the woman, nametag read Arlene, behind the counter.

"Sorry, sweetie. All our double rooms are booked up. I can get you a room with one king sized though if you boys don't mind sharing." I glanced at Mello and shrugged.

He sighed. "It beats the other place. You better not hog all the blankets though." Arlene chuckled and I smirked.

"One king it is." I said with a grin, looking back at Arlene. Her gaze was still on Mello before it quickly flicked to me but it kinda looked she was giving him a sympathetic smile.

She rang up the room, I paid and she gave us our keys. "Have a nice night, you two. Just call if you need anything. We have room service as well." We thanked her and headed to the room.

It was a really nice room, actually. Fairly spacious and it had a tv. We put our suitcases down and looked around the room. I went to take a shower. When I got out, I put on plaid pj pants and some band tee I had and went outside to smoke til Mello finished his shower.

I came back in and I flopped onto the bed. Mello was just leaving the bathroom, wearing pj pants and a muscle shirt. "Comfy." I announced happily. Mello grabbed the remote and sat on the bed cross legged in front of the tv, turning it onto the news. "Uhhgg! Mello, news is so boring! Why are you watching it?"

The blonde huffed. "Because I want to know what the weather and traffic will be like for driving conditions tomorrow."

I sighed. I was bored already since Mello didn't let me bring any handheld games. He said it wasn't a road trip if all I did was play video games but I think he just wanted to watch me suffer.

I was bored. I turned my head to the right to look at Mello's side and smirked. I poked him in the side and he jerked and glared at me. I laughed and poked him again. He swatted my hand. I giggled. He looked over at me with raised eyebrows which only made me giggle and poke him again.

He rolled his eyes and turned back the tv. I was kinda hyper and now couldn't stop giggling. I kept poking him and he kept swatting my hands. Everything he did just made me giggle more.

I ended up moving closer to him, even though he stayed right where he was and soon enough, my head was touching his knee. I was giggling practically uncontrollably now, and I was nuzzling his knee, trying to get his attention as he watched the tv.

I kept poking him and now he kept trying to grab my hands when I did and when he finally caught one, he gripped it tight, trying to punish me for poking him but it just made me giggle more. He had a small amused smile on his face and he kept glancing down at me, with raised eyebrows but it just made me giggle more.

He was trying to ignore me now but I just kept poking him. I could tell he was getting a little annoyed. "Alright, that's it." He said and the next thing I knew, he was straddling my hips, pinning me down and tickling me. I squirmed and writhed beneath him, giggling like crazy and trying to push his hands away with little success. It was now that I realized my goggles had fallen off somewhere along the way.

He finally seized tickling and looked down at me with his hands on his hips and eyebrows raised. No matter how much he tried to hide it, I could still see the amused look on his face. "Had enough?" He asked while he waited for me to catch my breath.

I grinned up at him before hooking his leg and flipping us over so I was now straddling him. He let out a surprised yelp before I started tickling him and he started laughing like crazy and trying to push my hands away.

I was staring down at his face and without noticing, I stopped laughing and started admiring. Next thing I knew, Mello was staring back with half lidded, hazy eyes and our hands were intertwined with each other's. I found myself leaning down towards him, almost automatically, like I had no control.

But he was raising his head, trying to meet me and then our lips touched. But I didn't know what to do then. I pressed a little harder, kissing him with a little more force. I was kissing Mello. My lifelong best friend and I was kissing him. This wasn't right. This couldn't end well, what the hell was I thinking?

I pulled back abruptly and jumped off him and off the bed, standing quickly and wiped my mouth. I didn't miss the hurt expression Mello had.

"Uh.." I said. "I'm so sorry, Mello! I don't know why I just did that or what I was thinking! It was just a mistake. I'm sorry!" I rambled quickly. Mello had pulled himself up and was now sitting on the edge of the bed looking forward.

"Don't worry about it." The blonde said cooly. He stood and walked to the door, not making eye contact with me. "I don't expect you to love me back." Wait, what? He had started opening the door.

I slammed the door shut with one hand and stared at him. "What?" I demanded. He glared at me, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, I've been in love with you since we started high school. I don't expect you to to love me back, I never have which is why I never told you." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose when I didn't move. "I'm going out for a walk. I need some air. I'll be back." I just stared at him, unsure what to say, or unable to say anything. But I didn't resist when he pulled the door open against my hand.

"Don't leave." I whispered and I doubted he'd even hear, but he did.

"I'll come back." And the door was closed.

I sat down on the bed, head in my hands. Mello confessed to me.. Since the beginning of high school? Really? Oh my god! I've had like six girlfriends through high school! It must have devastated him to see me with them.

Uhhgg I feel awful! What am I suppose to do? He's my best friend, I don't want things to be weird between us... But, _I_ kissed _him_. Why did I kiss him? It just felt like the right thing to do at the time.

What if I actually do love him back? I mean, its not impossible, right? He's been the one to be with me for my whole life. He's the only one I've ever felt completely comfortable with. The only one I could go to for anything. What would be so different if we had a romantic relationship? I_ liked_ kissing him. And sitting there above him, staring down into his ice blue eyes. The eyes that always caught my attention. They were beautiful. I had always thought so.

Oh my god! I'm in love with Mello! Of course I am, there's no question! I jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open and running outside. I looked around for him and then realized he could have literally gone anywhere. I would never find him and if I tried, I would just end up missing him when he got back. I should just wait here for him.

I trudged back into the room and sat back onto the bed. I figured Mello would be gone for at least an hour, maybe more if his track record was anything to go by.

I shut the tv off and picked up the hotel room service book and started looking through it as something to do. Then I stumbled across something. 'The Honeymoon Package.'

It looked interesting enough and it was only $15. I thought it might be a good way to let Mello know right away my intentions so I wouldn't have to worry about any awkwardness before I tell him I feel the same. Hopefully.

I left the room and went around the building of rooms to the lobby. Arlene greeted me with a smile.

"Uh hey." I said awkwardly. "I was wondering if I could get the Chocolate Lover's Honeymoon Package, please?" She smiled an odd sort of smile that I didn't understand. "What?" I asked with a little laugh in my voice.

"You're not as thick of a kid as I first took you as." She said, still smiling.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I saw the way your friend looked at you. You'll be good together." She said with a knowing smile.

I blushed. "Thanks." I let out an awkward laugh. " You really think? 'Cause I'm _really_ nervous."

I went on to tell her about everything that happened. About accidentally kissing Mello, about his confession, about him leaving, and about my realization of loving him back.

When I finished, she just grinned and then packed up the Chocolate Lover's basket and explained what was in it. I thanked her and she wished me good luck and I went back to the room.

I set the basket on the bed and began unpacking everything. I set the chocolate scented candles around the room and began spreading the golden rose petals around the room and on the bed. I put my goggles on the bedside table. I knew all this was _really_ over the top but he would appreciate the effort. And the chocolate.

There was a bottle of some chocolate alcohol stuff with a couple glasses. A box of actual chocolates in a heart shaped box, and... chocolate flavoured lube and condoms. I honestly wasn't sure if they would be needed but I set the lube on the bedside table just in case. The condoms probably wouldn't be used regardless. I smirked to myself.

I went around and lit all the candles with my lighter and soon the sweet smell of chocolate encased the room. It just made me think of Mello more. I went outside to smoke for a few minutes.

I went back in and shut the light off, leaving only the low, romantic glow of the candles in the room. I was ready. This was perfect. I sat down in the middle of the bed, surrounded in gold peddles, to wait for my best friend to come back.

As I sat there, I soon realized I really had no idea what to say to him. I quickly got up and grabbed the hotel notepad and pen and sat back in my place on the bed and started writing.

_Mello,_

_I'm so sorry for what happened,_ _I shouldn't have freaked out_ No, that's not quite right. I scribbled that out. It's not like it really matters what it looks like, I'm just going to read this to him so he won't even see it. _I know it was just kind of weird and random and I didn't kiss you for the right reasons but I was wrong._ Uhhgg! I don't know if I should even say any of that! I crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room, but when I pressed my pen to a new sheet of paper, it froze. Screw it, I'm sure its fine. I got up and grabbed the now crumpled piece of paper and flattened it. I laid on the bed to continue writing. _You're my best friend, Mello. You've been the only one around with me that I actually ever really_ _gave a fuck about_ _cared about and you mean a lot to me. _I could feel myself getting tired_. I really want you to know, I - _

I think I fell asleep. The uncrumpled letter sat abandoned.

_Mello,_

_I'm so sorry for what happened, __I shouldn't have freaked out__ I know it was just kind of weird and random and I didn't kiss you for the right reasons but I was wrong. You're my best friend, Mello. You've been the only one around with me that I actually ever really __gave a fuck about__ cared about and you mean a lot to me. I really want you to know, I -_

...

I was being shaken slightly. "Matty, wake up. I'm back." Mello. Why the hell is he waking me up? Oh! That's right! My eyes snapped open with realization but I soon learned that I was still very tired. I looked up at him and smiled sleepily. The lights were still off and he was illuminated by the soft candle light. God, he looked beautiful.

I sat up. "Mello, you're back." I mumbled around a yawn. He had been leaning over me but was now standing straight up.

"Yeah." He laughed. "Sorry about that." He said quietly but I just shook my head, yawning again. "Matt, what the hell is all this?" He asked, gesturing around the room.

"Oh." I said sheepishly and blushed. "I had an epiphany and then found this in the hotel room service book so I thought it would be a nice surprise." I said, standing and stretching. I was waking up now.

"You were certainly right." He said with a small laugh. "And this epiphany, I'm guessing it has something to do with this note?" He smirked and held up the uncrumpled piece of paper I had been writing.

"You weren't suppose to read that." I said awkwardly.

"Why not? It's addressed to me." He retorted.

"Well, yeah. It's _for_ you, but you weren't suppose to read it. I was just gonna read it to you or something." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh really? It seems you fell asleep in the middle of writing it. Care to tell me how it ends." He gave a small laugh and I knew he was trying to just play it all off but I could hear the nervousness.

"Yeah." I gave a small smile and held out my hand for the note. He gave it to me and I began reading. "Mello, I'm so sorry for what happened, I know it was just kind of weird and random and I didn't kiss you for the right reasons but I was wrong. You're my best friend, Mello. You've been the only one around with me that I actually ever really cared about and you mean a lot to me. I really want you to know, I -" I stopped, crumpling the paper once again and tossed it to the floor. I looked into Mello's eyes. "Mello," I continued. "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you and I know you'll always be the only person I'm completely happy with. I think a part of me probably knew this for a long time too but I was too much of a coward to admit it, even to myself. I'm sorry for that but I really love you."

He just stared at me, a wide grin on his face. He rose his right hand up and pressed it to my cheek. I automatically leaned into it. "I've waited way too long to hear you say that." And then we were kissing. I had my arms securely around his waist, holding him tightly to me. His arms were around my shoulders and gripping my back tightly, like he was afraid I would disappear on him.

I pulled away. "I'm so sorry you had to wait for me. I'm such an idiot!" I was feeling really guilty. He just kissed me again, more deeply this time.

"Shut up." He said after he pulled away again. "Don't apologize. Just make it worth the wait." He said with a small smile and I tightened my grip on his waist, catching what he meant.

"I can do that." I smirked and kissed him again. I moved my arms down and hoisted him up into my arms. He grunted in approval. I climbed into the bed on my knees, and laid Mello down on his back, on the pillows. I pulled back and looked down at him. He looked so beautiful, staring up at me with lust filled eyes. I took a moment and slid my hand down his chest. He shuddered.

Sitting back on my knees, straddling his hips for the second time that day, I took my shirt off. His hands hesitantly came to my chest and stomach, gently caressing me with his fingertips. I could tell he was still unsure if he could touch me much.

I leaned down to his ear. "Mels." I whispered. "Don't be nervous. You can do whatever you want to me now." He shuddered at my words and I pulled back to find him blushing quite deeply. I gave him a reassuring smile and kiss.

We were kissing deeper, more passionately and soon his hands were roughly caressing the entirety of the muscles across my chest and back. All over me. Up to my head to tug at my hair and scratch my scalp. Down to run all over and around me to right above the hem of my pjs.

It felt amazing. Like his hands were _made_ to be on my body. Like this was right where we should be. It felt so great and amazing and _right_ and- "Oh my god! You're hands feel so good on me." I didn't exactly mean to say it out loud but I soon found a still very red Mello grinning up at me. He had one hand on the side of my neck and the other pressed between us on my chest. He was panting a little also from our vigorous kissing. It was turning me on so much.

I quickly resumed kissing him, with just as much passion. I knew I was getting hard and I was craving friction. I lowered my hips a little, enough to meet Mello's and was met by his own half erection.

I was soon grinding against him, one hand slipping up under his shirt to trail across his chest. Then it was removed completely. I moved from kissing him to kissing and sucking at his neck. His breathing was fast and shallow and hitched each time I grinded my hips into his. I quickly picked up on this pattern and used it to my advantage.

I latched my mouth onto one of his nipples and swirled my tongue around it teasingly a few times before sucking on it. Mello let out a moan for the first time that night and it made me stop all movements and jerk up to look at him. He froze, looking back at me, with a worried expression. He was trying hard to force his breath to even out.

"That was the single most sexiest sound I have ever heard in my life." Mello blushed brightly, it was evident even on his already flushed face. I could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest. I was already fairly aware if the whole situation but it was now really hitting me the whole realization.

Mello has been in love with me since the beginning of high school. He's probably fantasized about sex with me for a long time. He's probably even jerked off to the thought of me (and yes, thinking about this is turning me on even more). He's waiting patiently so long for this and now its finally real. It's actually happening. I don't want to let him down, I want this to be the greatest sex of his life.

Then something else occurred to me. He had never been with anyone throughout high school, that I knew about anyway. No doubt because of me. But did that mean he was a virgin? I was about to ask him when I realized I was still staring at him and he was still panting and needy. And I realized it didn't matter. Because he wants me and I want him and if I'm his first, I will make damn sure he loves it.

I kissed him again and thrusted my hips into his, hard, eliciting another moan and oh my god! It really is the sexiest sound ever. I moved down to continue sucking on a nipple, causing him to moan again. I moved to the other to give it the same treatment and moved a hand up to play with the now neglected nipple.

He was breathing out swears like crazy but also, my name. And it had never sounded so perfect than rolling off of Mello's tongue like this. I moved down and kissed and sucked my way down his stomach to the skin right above the hem of his pjs. Now that this position no longer allowed me to grind him, I started palming him through his pjs.

I began pulling them down and his hands were still fast at work, running through my hair. I pulled them down and quickly found out that there was nothing under his pjs when his erection was released. I removed the pants completely, leaving Mello now completely naked on the bed, and tossed them somewhere in the room.

I stared at his cock for a moment. It was the first time I had been this close to his, or any other guy's dick for that matter. I had seen Mello's before, obviously, from him getting changed or when we were bored and had measuring contests. Which he won...

I looked at it and licked my lips and saw it twitch. I realized he was probably staring at me, waiting expectantly. I had never given head before but I received it plenty of times. I knew exactly what would get him so I just had to focus on doing the best he would like.

I lowered my head and gave an experimental lick from the base to the tip on the underside of his dick and dipped my tongue into his slit. I heard his breath catch. I closed my lips around the tip and began sucking hard only there, running my tongue back and forth along his slit.

He moaned and spread his legs wider. I moved my hands down to caress his thighs and up to along his stomach and hips. He seemed to be enjoying himself so far.

I continued sucking and grabbed his base with one hand, pumping slowly while I sucked the head. I then removed my mouth with one last lick and tilted my head to the side, sucking in spots down the side of his cock. I stopped pumping and moved my hand up to run my thumb over his slit a few times.

"Matty..." He moaned. "Please.. stop." I pulled back quickly to look at him, worried something was wrong but I was met with a panting, flushed mess of pleasure. "I'm going.. to cum.. if you don't stop." He panted and I smirked. I rose up to kiss him deeply to keep the arousal strong but give him a moment to calm down a little. His hands moved from my hair to resume caressing my back.

His hands continued lowered then dipped under the back hem of my pj pants, signaling he wanted them off. I smirked against his lips then pulled back to pull my pants and boxers off completely. He watched intently as my erection was released and the clothing was tossed aside.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked down at him as he was staring quite blatantly at my crotch. He noticed I caught him and quickly looked away, blushing. "Sorry." He mumbled quickly.

I smiled and cupped the side of his face, forcing him to turn back to look at me. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." I smirked and he glared at me, blushing more. I kissed him quickly and grinded our hips together. He moaned at the unexpected friction.

I pulled back and looked at him, his eyes half lidded and lust filled. God, he was sexy like that. I bit my lip, smiling shyly and glanced over to the bottle of lube on the bedside table then back to Mello quickly. He turned his head and followed my eyes, a small smile came to his lips as he turned back to me.

"I want you." He said and my stomach fluttered. I nodded quickly and grabbed the bottle from the table. I popped the lid and squirted some into my hand, and lubed my erection up. He watched, this time more shamelessly, biting his lip. "Chocolate flavour?" He questioned, with a smirk.

I shrugged. "It was the Chocolate Lover's bundle I got." He laughed.

"Does it taste like chocolate?"

I smirked. "Wanna find out?" I pulled my hand away from myself and moved a finger towards Mello's mouth.

"No!" He laughed, moving his head away from me. I laughed with him and quickly followed his mouth and shoved a finger in quickly. I felt him lick it. "Mmm. It's actually pretty good." He mumbled around my finger and then started sucking on it. He let his eyes fall shut and moaned around it. My cock twitched.

"Okay, that's enough." I pulled my finger from his mouth and he pouted. I just smirked and squirted a little more lube on my fingers then lowered them to rub around his entrance.

His eyes widened a little and spoke a soft "Oh." Probably realizing what I was about to do and he spread his legs a little wider for me. I gently pushed one finger inside him. He frowned a little and wiggled his ass.

I chuckled softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. It just.. feels weird." He said awkwardly. I just pushed in deeper. I knew I would have to hit his prostate if I wanted him to have any pleasure. He gasped when I went deeper.

I fingered him gently and he soon became use to the sensation. I added another digit and fingered him more before scissoring him some, trying to stretch him more. "Matt, I'm fine! Just.. fuck me!"

My stomach erupted into butterflies at his words but I still laughed. "Mels, I want this to be enjoyable for you. I want there to be as little pain as possible." I smiled gently and gave him a chaste kiss, adding a third finger. "Just take it easy. I want you to remember this."

He smiled sweetly in return. "Don't worry, Mail. I will remember this night for the rest of my life. And I don't care about pain, it will pass."

I kissed him roughly and fingered him fast with three digits and finally hit his prostate. His hips bucked up and he moaned loudly, breaking the kiss. I grinned down at him and removed my fingers.

"Ready?" I smirked.

"God yes!" He smiled brightly. I stroked myself a couple times, then positioned myself between his legs. He gazed at me, waiting, his arms tightly around my back.

I slowly sheathed myself completely inside him. He groaned and closed his eyes tightly. "Relax Mels. It'll feel better if you relax your muscles."

I kissed him and felt him begin to relax a little. I pulled out slowly and thrusted back in. "It.. hurts.." He said quietly.

I stopped moving. "I know, babe. Just relax."

His eyes opened and he raised an eyebrow. "Babe?"

"Oh." I blushed. "Sorry, it just slipped out." I bit my lip. He smiled softly.

"Its fine." He sighed. "Okay, move." I kissed him quickly and pulled out, only to slowly thrust back in.

"God, you're tight." I groaned and he moaned in response. I moved down to suck on his neck as I began thrusting a little faster. It wasn't long before I brushed his prostate, causing him to moan loudly and buck his hips against me.

I grinned and started pounding into him harder and faster, angling to hit his sweet spot. He was moaning my name and gripping my back tightly. He swung his legs up to wrap around my waist and it helped control my movements.

I rolled my hips against his as I pounded into him. He was writhing beneath me, moaning like crazy. I reveled in his needy state. I had never seen him like this or anything before and I loved every moment of it.

I pounded into him again and again as he bucked his hips back to meet my thrusts. I reached one hand down between us to pump him roughly.

"Matt..." He drawled in a moan. "I'm so close." I could feel my own orgasm coiling and my thrusts were becoming erratic.

Shortly after, he climaxed between our stomachs, crying out my name. I felt his muscles clench around me, making him even tighter to pound into. His legs fell from around me and I continued stroking him to help ride out his orgasm.

Before long, I came deep inside him, moaning his name and rolling my hips to ride out my climax. I gazed down at him as I slowed my movements to a stop. I pulled out of him and laid beside him, panting heavily.

Mello instantly curled into me, gazing at me with bright, amazing blue eyes and he smiled brightly. I turned on my side to gaze back and smiled in return.

"That was amazing." He rasped.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I smirked. He leaned in and kissed me quickly then rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

"God, I'm exhausted. But also really gross." He laughed and looked over at me. I laughed and propped myself up to look down at him.

"How about we clean up the room and take a shower?" I kissed him quickly.

He groaned. "Yeah, alright." He smiled and ran a hand across my chest before getting up. His very touch still sparked up my nerves like electricity. I got up as well and turned on the lights.

I turned around to see Mello bending over to blow out some of the candles. I took a moment to admire his ass and bare body from behind. He had a few petals stuck to him as well. He stood and turned around in time to catch me staring.

He smirked. "Like what you see?"

I grinned. "Fuck yes." I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're beautiful." I smiled sheepishly.

He blushed and bit his lip. "I love you, Mail."

"I love you, too, Mihael." He hugged me tightly and buried his head in my neck.

"I've waited so long to hear you say that." He mumbled against my skin. I felt a pang of guilt.

"Thank you for waiting for me." I kissed his head.

"You're worth the wait." He smiled up at me.

...

We blew all the candles out, drank a couple glasses of the chocolate drink we had. Mello loved it. We brushed all the petals off the bed and then took a shower.

Afterwards, I slipped on my Mario boxers and went outside for a smoke. When I came back in, Mello was brushing his teeth in only his own boxers. I did the same and then we climbed into bed together.

I laid on my back and he quickly scooted over to lay his head on my chest. I wrapped one arm under and around his waist. He trailed a hand along my stomach and chest as we dozed off. It felt so perfect to be there like that together.

...

I woke up the next morning to find Mello sitting cross legged on the bed, watching tv. I slowly moved and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, pressing my cheek to his back. He jumped a little, obviously not expecting me and I snickered against him.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully. I pulled myself up, keeping my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"G'morning." I mumbled against him. He rested an arm over mine that were secured around his waist and he turned his head to the side to see me. "How are you?"

"Absolutely amazing." He beamed and shifted to look at me better. "Although, I am pretty sore." He smirked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's the best pain I've ever felt in my life." I moved to kiss him but he quickly pulled away. "Go brush your teeth. Morning breath is disgusting!" I just laughed and moved to get up.

"Is this what I'm going to have to deal with every morning now?" I smirked and stood to walk to the bathroom.

Mello smacked me on the ass as I went. "Yep. Better get use to it." I turned back in time to see him wink at me and I just smiled.

"What about you? You gotta brush your teeth too!" I said as I started brushing them.

"Are you kidding? That's the first thing I do in the morning." I rolled my eyes and spit and rinsed my mouth. I went back in and draped my arms around his neck, kneeling on the bed and kissed him deeply. He moaned a little against my lips. "That's much better." I grinned and kissed him again.

…

"You're _sure_ we have everything?" Mello was looking around the hotel room, convinced there was something we were missing.

"Yes, Mels. I'm sure. Can we go now?" He sighed.

"Yeah." He smiled a little. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him quickly.

"Good. Because I can't wait to see the country with my new _boyfriend_." I smirked and he blushed.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just go." He said awkwardly, blushing brightly. I chuckled and kissed him again before letting go and grabbing my bags and heading for the door.

We checked out and climbed back in my baby. Once we were back on the highway, I felt Mello staring at me so I glanced over and he gave me a small smile. "What?" I asked, amused.

He just took my hand in his own, not like I usually drive with two hands anyway, and intertwined our fingers. I smiled and stroked his hand with my thumb and he brought our hands up to kiss the back of mine. He leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder as I drove off towards our next destination.

We were on the road again.

* * *

**A/N: I recently went travelling a bit and came up with this little idea for the boys. I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you thought.**

**-Carter**


End file.
